An Unexpected Surprise
by CCandBS
Summary: After Esme feels the pains of being away from Carlisle for long periods of times, Carlisle takes Esme back to Isle Esme and they have a second honeymoon. But will the least expected thing happen while they're there?
1. Chapter 1: Lonesome

**An Unexpected Surprise (all of the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, as I do not own any of the characters)**

My mind was subdued by irrational bickering as painful memories tried to penetrate into my relaxed thoughts. The only voice I wanted to hear right now was the one that never failed to give me a sense of unconditional love. In another sense I was completely alone without the voice of my one true love, Carlisle.

I began to gaze at my wedding album for what seemed like all of eternity. In whishing I was there, I realized that in every picture it had the one thing I didn't have; Carlisle. Carlisle was working another late shift at the hospital knowing "it's the single worst thing I could do too you right now, for being away for this long" he'd clearly stated before his departure. As my fingers gently caressed the pages, they gave me a sense of placate and helped remind myself that there were some of my most precious memories, and not to be forgotten.

As I turned the last page of the album I noticed the picture of the island Carlisle had given to me for our honeymoon. Ah, how I missed the soft sand beneath our feet, and the melodic crashing of the wave's against the rocky boarder. Surely though, none of those moments could compare to laying across the beach in Carlisle's arms, the sweet sent of his skin lingering in the night wind.

Lost in my content state of mind I scarcely noticed the soft hum of Carlisle's Mercedes, and the almost near silent click of the driver's door being shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Carlisle's news

A sense of relief relinquished the feeling of lonesomeness as keys clattered against the heavy paneled door. "What's taking him so long?" I wondered impatiently. The coat closet opened hastily, the clashing of coat hangers immediately catching my attention. It wasn't until then that Carlisle's eager footsteps made me desire more than ever to be held in his arms as he'd whisper in his sweet, silky voice just like he had in the hospital if but only a year ago "don't be afraid, I'll take care of you" The door of our room swung open as Carlisle entered, his grin so blinding I was tempted to turn my eyes away. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around very well near the point of shouting as he told of his news. "We're going to you're Island!" My eyes portrayed my shock "You're kidding, aren't you; I mean you've been working so many hours at the hospital, even days at some point" Carlisle sighed in frustration "believe me, Esme I've been tired of not being able to see you every day. I bought these airplane tickets so we could be together for a whole month…" I cut him off "a month!?" All sense of properness escaped me as I hardly noticed the squeal of delight the escaped my lips as I jumped into his arms. He started chuckling as he began to play with my hair. "Now that is the kind of reaction I'd expected form my Esme" His Esme. The way Carlisle said that always washed away all sense of how much I thought of myself as unworthy of him, and how he deserved so much better than me. Carlisle kissed my forehead and whispered in the same seductive voice "pack your bags, love. We leave at 3am." I leaned back in his arms and let everything soak in.


	3. Chapter 3: The dreadful flight

Carlisle's gentle hands ushered me to the terminal, with only three minutes to spare. He knew very well that I despised being rushed. As we entered the airplane I noticed we only had to mover a few seats till we were at ours. This was turning out to be a good second honeymoon, as Carlisle had put it. And he was right it is perfect, with Carlisle and my island for a whole month and no interruptions was going to be heaven. I sat down first at the window seat and Carlisle gracefully followed and sat in the seat next to me. As the plane started to move he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him as close as we could get. I suppressed a groan that was dyeing to escape my lips as the plane was rapidly getting faster. "Carlisle, are you sure we have to take a plane? I mean it wouldn't take us very long in general to reach the Island by running" Carlisle squeezed my shoulder gently "you were too much love. Airplanes are one of the safest forms of travel" Despite my pleas he wouldn't come to see reason. Right as I was going to try my luck again the plane gave a gut wrenching jerk and took off. Carlisle must have noticed the stiff position I was in because he started to caressing my cheek and whispering calming words to ease my worries.

What seemed like years was in reality only a few hours, as a flight attendant in their usual too perky voice "would you folks care for a beverage?" Carlisle politely shock his head "no thank you ma'am, we're all set" I could see that the lady was trying to hold back her depression. "Alright then" by the sound of her voice she most likely relished the very being of my existence. Before I could stop myself I blurted out "did you see that! She was flirting with you! And you just sat here and let her…." He cut my off by kissing me slowly and passionately. "You're the only one who will ever have as strong of a claim on my heart as you" Carlisle whispered breaking the extravagant kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled closing my eyes for but just a minute. The pilots' voice came on the intercom "ladies and gentlemen please prepare for landing" Carlisle gave me a gentle grin and we started our descend to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4: Crash Landing

My mind began to buzz with the formally relinquished thoughts of what we were going to do on Isle Esme. I grinned to myself knowing I could give Carlisle one of the best guilt-trips ever, if he became the least bit stubborn. Without warning the plane gave a violent jerk and we were in a full blown death spiral to earth. When I grabbed Carlisle's hand all I could see was the expressionless look on his angelic face. We were going to crash, there was no use denying that.

Carlisle quickly stood up with ease, grabbing my hand as he started to lead me to the front of the aircraft. "What are you doing!?" my fear was easily recognized over my false anger. "As soon as the plane get close enough to earth I'll get a good hold on you and we'll jump" he hastily responded obviously not worried about what I thought about that suicidal plan. Carlisle wrenched open one of the emergency exits and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ready?" he was clearly having second thoughts about the matter, as his hands were slightly shaking. "I've withstood all of hell just to get you Carlisle. I'm not about to let you jump out of a plane, which is in a death spiral to earth without me" He gave me a quick tender kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without a backwards glance Carlisle jumped, making us freefall to earth. The memories of my ex-husband's abusiveness, the death of my baby, and my failed suicide all came flooding into my mind as if a broken dam.

As the pressure of the air became less and less dense, the hard unforgiving cement seemed to gradually get closer. I buried my face into Carlisle's shirt not daring to open my eyes when the impact of the earth was against our bodies. What seemed like hours turned out to be only mere seconds as the impact of the ground finally hit us. The force of the crash separated Carlisle and I, hurling us to other sections of where we landed. Vampire or not the impact that hit my head made everything around me slowly spin and suddenly making everything black.

Something wet and cold was being applied to my head as I fervently tried to open my eyes to find Carlisle. The realization behind the fact of not being able to see Carlisle made me of me fell as if part of me was being slowly torn apart and shredded into a million microscopic pieces. I couldn't contain my sorrow any longer as I broke down and cried tearlessly. "Why do you weep, my love?" Carlisle's gentle voice came up from behind me as he rested an equally gentle hand on my shoulder.

I spun around wrapping myself into Carlisle's welcoming arms as he chuckled halfheartedly "I guess I should have tried even harder to hold on to such a precious gift." "You blame yourself too much" I whispered. He shook his head in disagreement "That's where you're wrong. If I could have had even the slightest bit of remorse for my actions I more than likely would have been able to hold on to you and we wouldn't have been separated. I guess when it comes right down to it I never really think about what I'm about to do, especially if it means saving you. I love you, Esme and I could not bear all of eternity knowing I had lost you." Carlisle was trying hard not to cry the same tearless sobs I had just done. "I love you too, Carlisle and nothing in the world could ever change that"

He gently caressed my cheek as he said "well one good thing came out of this fiasco" I stared at him puzzled "and what might that be?" Carlisle grinned slyly "well when we jumped, we were thankfully early enough to land right on the docks of the mainland and are now able to sail to Isle Esme." I beamed at Carlisle knowing we'd gotten extremely lucky. "But what of the others, where did they crash? He sighed grimly "that airplane surprisingly traveled quit a distance further than the airport and crashed into the Atlantic Ocean" I frowned is dismay as he told me that news. "Did they all die?" Carlisle actually smiled "No, only a few got badly injured because the assistant pilot got the plane under control only moments after the pilot hit his head, thus causing no deaths" My mind was telling me I must have looked like and idiot gawking like that, but Carlisle just laughed "you honestly are to cute for your own good. Now, if you don't mind I would suggest that we are on our way, so that we are to reach the island by nightfall."

Both in perfect agreement we held hands all the way to the boat. Carlisle carefully helped me into the boat and followed quickly, as he had just undid the knot which held us ashore. I suddenly felt chilled and remembered the freezing cold, wet object that was applied to my head not long ago. I turned my gaze to Carlisle "Carlisle, would you happen to know what the cold, wet object that was on my forehead was? He nodded "yes. It was an ice back. You hit your head hard, as I'm sure you are aware of and I had to make sure that you would wake up from you concussion by putting something cold on your forehead. You've heard me say this once already, but I still mean it. Life without you is my own personal living hell, and I do not intend to live through it. I love you so much, Esme" I leaned back into his chest once again and responded the same way I always did. I'd tell the truth like he did. I would never lie to him. "I love you, too" Carlisle soothingly kissed me as the unspoken words of both of us were answered with a peaceful reminder that we would always have each other for the rest of eternity. As we kissed I let my mind wander as to think of a way to seduce Carlisle into having an evening of pleasure for both of us tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Impossible

Our boat gently slammed ashore against the sandy beach of Isle Esme and the memories of our first honeymoon returned to our subconscious. Carlisle gave me one last kiss before he carried me onto the warmth of the white sand. "It seems as though it's been all of eternity since we've been here" His hands were immediately on my waist as he gently kissed the hallow base of my throat. "I know, love. But we're here now together and that's all that really matters." A moan of pleasure escaped my lips as Carlisle's kisses deepened as he traced over my jaw. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all to get what I wanted. "Let's go inside" I murmured. Carlisle pondered at this thought "No, I think I will bring you pleasure out here first" He gently pushed me down into the sand as the passion of the kisses increased to feel like fire agents my lips. My desires got the best of me as I unbuttoned his shirt. His perfectly sculpted body was overwhelming as I let my hands trace over the icy panes of his chest. A similar moan of pleasure escaped Carlisle's lips as it did mines as I playfully bit his lip. "Look what's become of you" Carlisle stated in mock horror "you're attempting to seduce a vampire. I was right that your beautiful looks can be deceiving." "I don't need to seduce you fully you impractical vampire; just enough to get what I want." I made my voice sound as innocent and spontaneous as possible. "Sure you don't" he muttered as I kissed him some more. I sighed in hopes of a good guilt-trip "Can't we just go inside yet. You've tormented me enough." He grinned contemptuously "I have not tormented you. I've just got you ready for what awaits you when we get inside." Carlisle keenly kissed me slower and slower until I was practically begging for more. "Carlisle, please-" He gently started to kiss down my neck. "Do not fret, love. I will take you inside only momentarily." I pulled his body closer to mine. I didn't want to let him go. Not would now, not ever for as long as we both shall live. Carlisle gently, without breaking the kiss, picked me up and carried me to the bedroom so as too finish our pleasurable evening.

The sun penetrated through the thick materials of the curtains, making Carlisle and I sparkle as if a thousand diamonds had attached themselves to us. Carlisle smiled at me as stared at him as if he was some sort of god. "Good Morning" he sighed obviously very content. "Good Morning to you too, Scruffy" I replied noting his unruly hair. Carlisle despised the thought of his hair flawed, and I knew that if I bugged him enough he would actually use my flatiron. "Not funny" Carlisle mumbled as he started gently running his finger through my hair. "Don't be overly susceptible, dear. I just noted that your hair is only a diminutively scruffy." He smiled and gently kissed me, which then gave me the sense he forgave me. "So" Carlisle started "did you have a pleasurable evening last night, or are you still discontented." I laid my head on his chest. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did have a very pleasurable-" Before I could finish I grabbed my stomach as an immediate reaction to the agony I had just felt. Concern filled Carlisle's voice "are you alright, dear?" I nodded and tried to give him my most reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." But that was a lie even I hadn't seen coming. My stomach gave one more even harder wrench. "Excuse me!" I choked, quickly jumping out of the bed in a mad dash for the bathroom, my hand over my mouth.

It felt like my own personal hell as I was leaned over the toilet being violently sick as Carlisle held my hair back out of my face while gently rubbing my back. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming" I whimpered. He gently picked me up and led me to the sink to brush my teeth "you never could have seen this coming dear. Not even I saw that coming and I've been around a lot worse cases than this." I had to chuckle slightly at that remark. I looked up in the mirror and was in dismayed at what I saw. "I look like utter crap" I moaned after the shock had worn away. Carlisle frowned "you do not." "Yes I do" I challenged. He started to laugh "you are oblivious to your true immortal beauty" I was on the verge of tearless sobs as Carlisle warily pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong with me?" I questioned trying feebly; still to hold back my sobs. "I don't know, love." He answered honestly "I'd have to examine you more, but you could just be having really bad PMS" I sighed "you may be right." Carlisle guided me out of the bathroom and back into bed "I'm glad you think so."

The next few days were as much of hell as the first as Carlisle would affectionately hold my hair back as I would continuously get violently sick. "Carlisle, I think there is more to this issue than PMS" I finally choked after I got my breath back. He nodded in total agreement "You're defiantly right, sweetheart. What's you proposal?" I contemplated about pass illnesses similar to this one. The only one that came to mind was when I was pregnant with my first child, whom had died only a few days after his birth. I couldn't be pregnant. "Well, what do you think, Esme?" Carlisle was just as anxious as I was to find out what was wrong with me. "To tell you the truth the only time I've gotten sick out of nowhere and then suddenly felt better was when I was pregnant." Carlisle's eye widened is shock at my theory. "It's only a guess. I mean it's totally impossible for me to get pregnant, especially now as a vampire" He shook his head "it's not impossible" I would have collapsed if Carlisle's hands had not been supporting me. "But I can't be!" I said in disbelieve "I just can't be!" Carlisle gently put his hand over my mouth to silence me. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" "Eighteen days" I answered unquestionably. Carlisle tried unsuccessfully to suppress a groan that escaped with great effort. "Esme, love, you're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning

Carlisle and I said nothing as we stared endlessly at each other, both clearly in utter shock of our ridiculous theories. "How can we be positive that I really am pregnant?" I pressed. To tell the truth I really was more shocked than displeased. Ever since my first baby died I've always wanted to have another one but had never gotten the chance until now. Carlisle "well you know of the office that I have here, right?" I nodded. "Well, it's full of medical equipment and I have a an ultrasound and a pregnancy test that we could use to see if our theory is correct or not" Just the mere thought of having a pregnancy test and finding out I really wasn't pregnant would devastate me. I couldn't risk it, but to prove that I really would be having a baby would be worth the cost. "Alright, we'll do that" my voice cracked fretfully as I told Carlisle my decision. Carlisle took my hand and whispered "if you really are pregnant that would only make me love you even more due to the fact that you're going to be the mother of my child, and for that I could only be eternally grateful; which even then would not be enough to equalize what you have done for me" My heart lifted knowing that he really would be thrilled to have a baby. "But what if I'm not pregnant, Carlisle?" He shrugged, as if the easiest question in the world to answer "nothing in this entire universe could ever make me stop loving you Esme. And what I said about loving you more if you were pregnant, that was because you'd be doing something life threatening, by carrying our child. I lost my mother by her giving birth to me, and my father was distraught to the point of being suicidal if not for having a new son. I could never live another second in this eternal world without having you by my side. You are my life, and always will be." He held me close as he continued "each day when I wake up next to you I fall in love all over again." My love for him could not be stronger in a million years even if I tried. "I love you, Carlisle" The sound of his calm breathing was my melody and made me feel safe as if nothing could impair me. "As do I my love" Carlisle breathed.

As we entered the office I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Carlisle chuckled "you seem a bit surprised." "I am" I answered truthfully. The office looked just like a hospital lab. "You couldn't keep away from you work, even at a romantic place like this?" I was still appalled at how profoundly Carlisle had gotten into this office. He grinned slyly, knowing that I would be annoyed with or without my hormones possibly raging. "Can we get the test over with" I asked anxiously. Carlisle nodded and handed me a cup "I'll need a sample of you urine to test if you're pregnant or not" I groaned "really?" He nodded at my near disgust. I frowned and went into the bathroom that was conveniently connected to the office to get the stupid test over with.

When I'd just come out of the door, Carlisle had snatched the cup right from my hands and began running millions of tests. I was still in shock that I may or may not be pregnant that I had to sit down on one of the chairs lined up as if a waiting room. Carlisle looked over at me with great concern "are you alright?" I nodded. That was the best and only reply I could give him on this situation. He started to scoot away from the station he was working at, rubbing his eyes as if blinded by the suns rays. "So, what's the diagnostic Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle was smiling more content then I'd seen him in quite a while. "You're undeniably pregnant." I beamed at him knowing he was just as thrilled as I was. "Now, Esme if I may be so bold as to ask of one more favor, I'd like to take an ultrasound of the baby" Still beaming I carefully hopped up on the table. He'd been prepared because he already had the gel and the ultrasound ready to go. I continued to smile as I teased "you're a little paranoid with yourself aren't you?" Carlisle looked ashamed but nodded. "This baby, it's truly a miracle but I don't know if it's going to kill you in the process of growing, or the baby could possibly get stronger than you and then kill you by using up all of your energy" I shrugged "it'd be worth it to have our baby" He gave me a gentle smile before lifting my shirt just enough to reveal my stomach and then applied the gel. I gasped at the contact of the cold instrument. "That's freezing!" I stated. Carlisle started laughing merrily "don't worry it won't take that long." After a few more chilled moments Carlisle stared in shock at what he beheld on the ultrasound screen. "What?" I asked horrified "what's wrong with the baby?" Carlisle shook his head "nothing the babies are fine" I sighed in utter relief "good the babies-" I paused for a brief second. "Did you just say babies" I asked, his words finally catching my attention. He nodded his blinding grin was even more handsomely devastating "yes, we're having triplets" I started to laugh "you're kidding, right?" Carlisle grinned in his response "here is an ultrasound picture of them" I smiled as I looked at the picture. Sure enough there were three babies in that picture, as well as inside of me. Carlisle hugged me "congratulations, sweetheart." I leaned against his rock hard chest "you too, daddy" He gently pecked my lips "looks like we're going to have triple trouble" I grinned "and you're the one to complain" Carlisle smiled sweetly "yes, because if something happened to you during the pregnancy I'd surely perish in my own guilt." I rested my hand on his cheek "you have nothing to be guilty about." He shrugged "we'll see." "I'm no afraid" I muttered. Carlisle sighed "I know. And that's what worries me the most. You're blind to the greatly enhanced possibility that you could die" I shrugged and reassuringly kissed him "I'm not afraid to die" He held my hands, caressing each one of them with his fingers "I know you're not afraid to die, but I'm frightened to lose you." I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'll never leave you" I assured him. Carlisle gave me a half smile "I surely hope that you won't leave me, especially after out three little blessings are born" he started rubbing my stomach as I smiled at him "our three blessings" I whispered closing my eyes at the exhilaration of today's events that would forever change our lives.


	7. Chapter 7: Hormonal Hurricane

Even though I was pregnant, Carlisle let us stay on Isle Esme the whole month after a little bit of begging. On the last day I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. "How pregnant do I really look like?" I wondered to myself. I slowly turned around to face the full length mirror and behold my growing stomach. So far the only thing I had seen was me, and nothing else changed. I sighed. That's good. Wearily I turned so I could see myself at an angle. My eyes widened in shock at the sight. What I thought should look like I was about a month into my pregnancy truly looked like I was about four months. I couldn't help but scream "Carlisle!" I wailed "help!" Carlisle's horrified footsteps were barely noticeable with the mixture of his grace.

He opened the door urgently. "What's wrong, dear?" Carlisle questioned immediately putting his arms around me trying to get through my petrified state. "Look at me!" I sobbed "I look like a four months pregnant! Not one!" My hormones were obviously making me overly self-conscious because I broke down crying into Carlisle's comforting arms. He actually started chuckling. "Do not be troubled about your appearance, dear; it's to be suspected to be pregnant with triplets. And besides, you'll always be the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever beheld" I slowly got a grip on my emotions and wrapped my arms around his waist "Can you try to help me get a hold on my emotions?" I gave him an innocent smile. Carlisle smiled warmly, gently rubbing my back "Of course I will help" he assured. I smiled more content than I had been this past week. "Esme, I just remembered what I was going to tell you" I stared at him confused. "You see" he started "since this is the first vampire pregnancy on record and I honestly know nothing of that sort of pregnancy, I have to take you to Italy" "What!?" I shook my head in dismay "Italy, isn't that were the Volturi live? You know your `friends` Aro, Caius, and Marcus." He nodded in acknowledgment of his own words. "I know they live there that's why I have to take you to them. I need them to help with this whole pregnancy issue. Esme, I have no idea if most of the same principles apply to a vampire pregnancy as it does to a human one. I need more help. That's why we have to go." I felt hurt at the thought of causing his all of this extra stress. "Why don't we just not even have the babies then if it's causing all of this trouble?" I snapped, feeling my hormones getting the better of me. I tried to get a good hold on them before I said something I would regret, but realized I might already have. "Esme, I would never ask that of you" Carlisle voice sounded hurt "I need the help. I can't help you have these babies alone, and need more people who have been vampires longer than I and who may actually know what to do. I'd never want you to have an abortion unless you wanted to" I was struggling to hold back the sobs that slowly rose in my throat. "I'm sorry." I choked. My sobs were on the verge of winning my sanity "I guess I'm just really scared to have these babies. I didn't mean to put all of this on you. Carlisle" Carlisle gently caressed my cheek in the same familiar way, making me once again break down in his arms. He held me close whispering that everything was going to be fine. I trusted him, but wondered why he hadn't told me of his fears of having our babies. The thought of him being equally as scared as I or even more was unbearable. It was never going to end was it?


	8. Chapter 8: Fears

The same horror washed through me as we sat down in the familiar first class seats. Carlisle held my hand reassuringly. "Carlisle, can you promise that we won't be having and suicidal attempts tonight" He nodded knowing his idea had really shook me up. I rested my head against his strong shoulder and listened to the rain gently pounding against the windows as if an orchestra.

We took off around three in the morning making the flight very silent due to the slumbering passengers. The difference I hadn't noticed before in Carlisle's breathing caught me off guard. It sounded as if he was scared half to death, and I think I knew why. Carlisle was scared for me. But I don't see the dangers of me having our babies. I my eyes directed at his calming profile "Carlisle, why are you scared about me having our babies, I see absolutely no potential threat?" He sighed "the reason I'm scared is because the babies are eventually going to become stronger than you before they're even born, moreover when you go into labor they could kill you, if not injury so badly to the point of no repair" Fear was sent straight down my spine as if to attempt to make me want to give up our babies. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. This never should have happened. I shouldn't be having these babies. We should really have gotten the abortion the first chance we had-" Carlisle cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth "No. Don't be sorry, love. You didn't intend on this happening to you. I'm responsible for these babies as much as you are, and I guess I'm just too much of a child for not trying to help you anymore than I already have. You will not die, just to have our babies. I promise." He gave me a warm reassuring smile. The familiar smile that had now and forever captivated my heart. "I love you, and I trust you with my life. I'm not scared to die to have our babies." Carlisle pulled me into his iron chest. "I love you, too. But, Esme you need not worry about what will become of you when you go into labor. I will have all of this figured out by then." His voice so unsure if he would really have everything figured out by the birth of the babies. "Well, that won't be for a little while, so while we wait how about I get your mind off of things for a moment." I gently kissed his velvet lips, which then, he eagerly kissed back. Once again, reminding me of the horrific night we had to jump out of the plane the pilot's voice came on alerting the passengers that we were beginning out descend to Volterra, Italy. Carlisle held my hand and whispered "Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm around" I twisted in his arms, not breaking our interlocked fingers. "I trust you" He gently kissed me as a distraction to our gentle descend to Volterra to wait out my pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 9: The Volturi

Without a second glance back, Carlisle took my hand led me through the crowded airport. With all those humans around it was tempting not to kill each one of them due to the fact that I had to drink more blood than normal (translation: I basically am hunting for four people instead of just me). I pushed that thought out of my mind and made my feet keep up with Carlisle's long strides. He must have noticed the extra strain I was putting on my body so he wouldn't accidentally walk off with my arm. "Sorry" Carlisle remarked noticing my rapidly increasing breathing. "Its fine" I assure pathetically. "No you're not. You're putting way too much unnecessary effort just to do normal tasks. I think it's just-" Carlisle paused there. He cursed under his breath "we need to get you to the Volturi. Now" My whole body began to shake out of sheer horror. Was there something wrong with the babies? Or was it the beginning of my death. Our children were becoming more and more lethal everyday; I could feel it. Carlisle scooped me up in his arms and ran as fast as his vampire legs could carry us. I closed my eyes wondering whether or not he knew that the babies were going to kill me since the first day I told him I was pregnant. The truth was I really didn't mind the thought of dying. At least not now; if I got to see the babies before I died I would be horrified at the thought of loosing them. And Carlisle, the mere possibility of loosing him made me every part of my body ache as if a thousand bolts of electricity were being passed through my body at that very second in time. Carlisle must have noticed the change of my position and tried to soothe my impure thoughts "don't fret, love. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise." I relaxed trying to think of the brighter side of this situation; if there even was one.

"Carlisle, old friend, it's been far too long!" Aro's chilling voice would have pierced the very foundations of mankind if it would not have been directed at Carlisle. I looked up at Carlisle, but he didn't look down. Carlisle gently placed me on the stone floor and nodded curtly "Aro." Appearing by Aro's side Marcus and Caius came lurking from out of the cold shadows. "Carlisle" Marcus grinned at us, making Carlisle pull close in his arms. Caius who was obviously trying to suppress a chuckle as he nodded at Carlisle and I. Oh, no I groaned. Caius was only the first to notice my enlarged stomach. Caius at his fellow Volturi members before grinning at Carlisle "looks like you've been fairly busy with your wife, eh Carlisle" Without warning Marcus struck Caius across his face so hard that at least half of the airport must have heard it. "Don't you dare say anything about Carlisle and his wife; they're none of your business, got it?" I utterly shocked at the time for Marcus sudden outburst. "Marcus, Caius, cool yourselves" Aro may have a sick and twisted mind, but he sure knew how to silence a squabble. Each member turned and faced Carlisle and I with obvious, burning curiosity in their eyes. "So" Aro began "how long have you been pregnant, Esme" I gulped. I knew Carlisle must have told him, but I never expected it to feel as if I was in a trial. "A little over a month" Carlisle answered for me, the ice in his normally sweet and silky voice was filled with acid and hatred towards each one of them. But why; Carlisle didn't tell me about any arguments he'd had with Aro recently. "Now, now don't through a fit, Carlisle. I was only curious" Marcus rolled his eyes. "No one in this entire world, except for Carlisle, could match your curiosity, Aro" Caius grinned knowing Aro would be agitated at the smart remark from Marcus. But now reaction came from Aro as we had all anticipated. "You're right Marcus. I apologize for getting to in-depth into something I wasn't asked." The apology from Aro was mainly toward me, but Carlisle's tense body eased up a little as well. "Aro, I really don't care. All I want is for you to help me with my wife so she can have as safe of a pregnancy as possible. And especially no die." Carlisle was growing impatient. I could feel it in the way he held me; as if these were the last few seconds we'd have together. "No need to worry, old friend. We'll all help you take care of her once we get back to the palace. But for now, our limousine awaits" My eyes grew large as I beheld the large stretch-limo outside. The drive opened the door for the Volturi and then for Carlisle and I giving a respectable nod to me. That notion made me feel slightly awkward, but all of that didn't matter. The only thing that did right now was being able to give birth to these babies safe, and hopefully not die; not that I was scared to do so to die for our children. The farm lands swiftly took sped past us as the endless hills looked as if a rollercoaster. "We're going to be fine" Carlisle assured me. Or was he trying to assure himself. My life was becoming a living hell with all of this stress just to have babies and the thought of dying was nearly irrevocable. I was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10: Signs of pain

I've seen quite a few castles in my day, but none every failed to stun me as much as the Volturi's castle. The frightfully captivating bricks gave you a sense of leadership and control; while the seductive flower garden contrasted that and welcomed you with sweet, floral scents. I walked a few feet mesmerized by the beauty surrounding me. Silently Carlisle walked up behind me and held my hand. He was starting chuckle at my gawking. "Don't you think this will be a nice place to have our babies?" I nodded. But, obviously what else could I do? This was probably the most beautiful place on earth; other that Isle Esme in any case. I smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back at me, his expression now content instead of dread written all over it. "Shall we go in, love?" Carlisle's voice was always very persuasive with people, but never with me. He told me that he'd want me to be able to do activities with him on my own freewill. I gently pecked his lips and took off running to the large, mahogany castle door, my happiness felt endless; Carlisle's laugh seemed as if magic; so impenetrable and so pure that even a cold, heartless demon would have to let a grin slip. Now matter the amount of fun Carlisle and I had enjoyed, he grabbed my hand once more and whispered, still beaming in almost a scolding way. "Very naughty, Esme; I don't want you to do so much activity. You could seriously hurt yourself or go into labor early at the conditions you're at right now." I sighed as he led me to the door to wait out the duration of my pregnancy.

Personally I thought I'd already lived out the most of my hell, but I was sadly mistaken. With the mixture of Aro's curiosity, Caius's resenting stare, Marcus's over friendliness towards me, and to top it all off Carlisle's worries had made this the worst 'vacation' ever. Aro had a tape measurer wrapped around my enlarged stomach area, so as to record how rapidly the babies were growing everyday; and they were definitely growing. "So, Aro; how are the babies?" I wasn't so much concerned for my life as I was the babies, so I really didn't care if I died right on the spot. "Well the babies made you stomach grow another three and a half inches" My eyes widened. Three and a half inches! God I was getting really fat. Sure I was pregnant, but that was no excuse from my point of view. I was supposed to just get a little bit bigger, but not atrociously. I sighed. "Thank you, Aro." He politely helped me down, his eyes having a surprising hint of remorse in them. "You're welcome, Esme. Please be careful. Carlisle would go into spiraling depression without you." I nodded knowing what he meant by that. That would happen to me as well if I lost Carlisle. I left Aro's office, my instincts were very alert right then. Why was I so protective of myself right now? Even Carlisle had noticed something was wrong with the way I was so cautious over my pregnant area. Nothing was going to happen to me or the babies. So what intrigued me to protect them around the clock? I ignored that thought and continued along the path to the room which Carlisle and I shared for the time being; my head began to hurt, but that was the least of my concerns.

My hands were shaking as I reached aimlessly for the handle in a pathetic attempt to enter the room. I sighed, my hormones raging as if a rabid dog ready to bite the first person in sight. "Carlisle, can you open the door, please?" my voice sounded shaky and weak as I called for him. But as I was about to try another attempt to open the door, Carlisle did so and immediately guided me to the big bed and laid me down. "Esme" His voice sounded relieved. "Are you alright?" Carlisle wasn't playing by the tone of his voice. "Yes, dear, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He sighed, his face having the same expressionless look as he did on both the airplane ride to Isle Esme and every time he saw how much weaker I was getting. "The babies are to be born in less than a week's time, so I just wanted to see if you were experiencing any early signs of labor." Carlisle looked at me concerned. "Have you been experiencing signs of labor" I shook my head. "I'm fine." My voice was hasty as I told him that. It was if I was trying to cover up a lie I had just told. Carlisle sighed in relief. "Good." I smiled but the pain that shot through my body made the very movement wipe away within a matter of seconds. I clenched my stomach in agony, knowing instinctively I was going into labor. My body gave out and I collapsed onto the floor screaming in pain the contractions increasing substantially.


	11. Chapter 11: Birth

Anguish and blinding pain was the only thing I could see or feel as multiple hands lifted me onto something that was supposed to be relatively comfortable. Feeling comfortable; right now? Ha! Comfort was so far from obtainable at this time, that I'd prefer to be lying on a bed of poisonous nails, slowly and painfully awaiting my death than being in labor like I was right now.

Sharp pains continuously and abruptly would hit me in untamed explosions of bitterness, as if to make this the most abhorrent moment of my eternal life. Although my subconscious was telling me that it already is, and the worst is yet to come.

The sound of the four muffled voices full of concern could not fully penetrate to my ears, as my indisputable screams were significantly louder than theirs. Gentle hands caressed my cheeks, as if telling me without words to keep fighting. As those hands brushed over and over my trembling body, I felt a wedding ring on what is doubtlessly his left hand, and knew instinctively that these hands most belong to Carlisle. Relief distracted me but for only a brief moment at the thought of Carlisle would be here with me.

I made my aching hand find his wanting nothing but for his seducing touch to distract me from my suffering. Carlisle immediately held my hands as close to him as possible, and tenderly caressed over each tortured ligament; as if to ease the fiery pain that seemed as if bound endlessly to each of them in isolation from the other individual pains that was spread across my entire body. "Carlisle" My voice came out strangled as I tried feebly to converse with him. "Esme, oh thank god! Are you alright?" Carlisle's usual concerned voice sounded as if music, southing my head for but just a moment from the consistent pain being in labor has brought me enough to communicate to him. I started laughing despite the pain. I loved; Carlisle never failed to make me feel loved and safe from all potential threats to my heart. "I'm ok" That was the truth. Even with all of the pain I was in, Carlisle made me forget most of that. "I'm glade to hear that, love" Carlisle smiled at me still holding my hand, as if nothing had changed about me. "Carlisle, you know I'm going to be changed after we have that babies, don't you?" He shook his head is skepticism. "No. You won't be changed. To me you'll always be my Esme." I smiled, but this time it didn't disappear. "How far am I into labor?" I personally didn't want to hear the answer but I had I feeling even without asking I would know soon enough. "I'd say the first baby is going to be born in about…." Carlisle didn't have enough time to finish that sentence as I screamed at the intense agony that had been shot throughout my body. "I'd say about now" Marcus as I'd guessed early had been one of the four pairs of hands. "Would you like something, Esme" I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Could you get the babies out without any pain whatsoever" The laughs of all the Volturi sounded as if an orchestra. "No. I'm sorry, Esme" Caius looked deeply sorry so I forgave him this one time. But the next time he pissed me off he'd have a shoe up his ass. "Okay, now that Esme is conscious enough to give birth, let's get started" Aro's perkiness was as if a young school girl; so if he got on my last nerve as well, he'd have the same treatment as Caius.

The contractions became unbearable as I whimpered from my suffering. "You'll be ok, Esme" Marcus was trying to sooth me along with Carlisle, and Carlisle didn't see to like that. "She's my wife, Marcus" Carlisle was resisting the urge to kill him right there. Marcus was about to make a comeback until I half blacked out. I keep hearing the mixed calls of Aro and Carlisle to push. I did, my frail body shaking uncontrollably.

The first cries of our new baby made my sob dryly. "It's a boy" Aro announced merrily. Carlisle beamed out of pure pleasure of having a son. Oh, god I thought teasingly.

The rest of labor went smoothly and painfully. We had one more baby boy and our first little girl. I looked up at Carlisle as we held our little miracles. "What should we name them?"


	12. Chapter 12: Names

I looked down at the three little bundles of blankets knowing that they were really my babies. I smiled at Carlisle knowing he was just as pleased. "They're beautiful, love." I leaned back into his arms knowing he'd hold me as close as possible into his strong, protective body.

As the minutes began to pass I realized that Marcus was staring not at me but the baby I was holding. But what exasperated me even more so was the fact that is was my daughter. Marcus must have sensed that I was uncomfortable with his affectionate gaze at her and directed it elsewhere.

Carlisle was really enjoying himself with his first newborn son; talking sweetly to him and gently brushing the golden blonde hair that untidily lay upon his head. We were supposed to name the babies, and I thought I found the perfect name for the one Carlisle was so fond of. "Carlisle" he turned his head immediately from his son to look at me, his compassion seemed greater than endless; like I thought of him. "I think I have a name for our first son"

Carlisle smiled, oblivious to my plan. "Excellent, dear; what is it." "Carlisle" I announced casually. "Yes?" Carlisle gave me a look that looked appreciably confused. I chuckled aloud "You're not the only one who has that name. Our eldest son does as well" Horror wiped across his face in a matter of seconds at the hearing of my decision. "Esme, dear; we can't possibly name our first born son after me." I frowned "And why not?" Carlisle moaned as if in agony of my recall. "Because, I'd prefer our son didn't have to go through the same torment. And besides he'd get maliciously ridiculed by being cursed by the heinous name." I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Heinous name; Carlisle I love your name. And quite honestly I see nothing about the name that will get our son tormented." He sighed, knowing he had been irrelevantly beaten. "Fine, we'll name him Carlisle" He playfully shuddered at the name; as if to ensure me that it was a sin to be named such a treacherous name. I laid back into the cushioning pillows and sighed, hoping Carlisle would feel even the slightest bit of remorse. Carlisle smiled and pulled me into his arms, humming a sweet melody I had yet to have heard. Carlisle Jr. looked up at me, his eyes showing his fascination of my sparkling skin. He let out a squeal of delight, making the whole room burst into laughter.

"What do you think of the name Didyme for our daughter, Carlisle?" Before he could respond, Marcus flinched and Aro drifted off into his own realm of thought, as if trying to forget that he resented the name. "I think it's a lovely, dear." I smiled. There's one name we both agreed on. "I think it's an adorable name." My silent heart jumped in my chest thinking Marcus would some how hurt her for having a name he honestly hated. Marcus was really smiling out of joy. I looked into his burgundy eyes and saw pain hidden beneath the joy; waiting as if to come up and steal whatever happiness he had left. "Thank you, Marcus" I smiled warmly at him. "Where did you hear that name?" Aro's tone sounded alert, as if not wanting to miss a thing. I sighed knowing if I told him in excruciating detail that Marcus would feel pain all over again. "Marcus told me of his wife and how she died. I also heard that she was your little sister, Aro." He shrugged obviously hating the mere fact that he used to be related to her. Caius was turning back into his normal self, as he was clearly becoming bored much efficiently.

I thought of another plan, though one I might soon regret. "Caius, what do you think Carlisle and I should name our youngest son?" He stiffened, obviously not expecting my request. "Esme, I really believe that you and Carlisle should name the baby and not me." Caius started to tremble slightly. "Please, for me. It would make me really happy." I batted my eyelashes as if a little girl again. "Fine, I'll name the baby." Caius pondered in rage as I had finally broken him down." "How about Blake, Esme?" I thought it over for a moment and realized that the name suited his laid back personality. "Perfect. The best names of our wonderful children, Carlisle Jr, Didyme, and little Blake." Carlisle gently kissed me. "Thank you, Esme. You have given me three more wonderful people that I can now cherish and love as I do you." I lay back in Carlisle's waiting arms enjoying holding our three wonderful and impossible miracles.


End file.
